Secret Santa
by ClearSapphire
Summary: It's Christmas time and the S.A group along with Sakura and Yahiro are playing Secret Santa. What do Megumi and Yahiro have to get for their gifts?


This is a special fanfiction I managed to do despite the large amount of work load I have. Well, it's a Christmas special. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**~Secret Santa~**

Megumi stared at the little piece of paper in her hand. It was bright red and green, Christmas colours, and it was blank with the exception of one word, the name of the person she liked and hated at the same time: Yahiro Saiga. Yes, Yahiro, who would crush a person's dreams, lead them on, then disappoint them just for fun. Yahiro, who thought life was a game only he could control. Yahiro, the first guy Megumi had despised, and then started liking.

The S.A. had included Sakura and Yahiro in their game of Secret Santa, where the names of the participants are put in a bag, and drawn randomly. The person whose name you draw was the person you give a gift to. No one is supposed to know who has to give a gift to whom, which is why it is called "Secret" Santa.

The person whose name Megumi had drawn from the bag was the one person who she had no idea what to give for Christmas. Normally, she was great at buying presents that others like. She knew what to get Hikari, Kei, Akira, Jun, Ryuu, Sakura or Tadashi, the other eight people who were participating, if she had drawn one of their names, but it had to be the person she had never bought a present for. What would she do now?

* * *

Yahiro looked at the paper in his hand. Yes, he had read the name right: the name of a certain brown-haired girl who sang like an angel.

He had no idea how he had ended up joining in their game of Secret Santa. At first, Yahiro had refused to participate in such a childish game, but the next thing he knew was that he was allocated to give a gift to Megumi Yamamoto, the girl who had confessed to him uncountable times, and had been rejected just as many times. Yet, she still helped him and never gave up. Of course, Yahiro denied what was true, so even though he liked her too, he always said he didn't.

He looked over at Megumi, who was staring at her piece of paper with a look of shock and intense concentration mixed together. _Who could she have got?_ Yahiro thought._ And what should I buy for her?_

* * *

Megumi sat down and sipped her coffee. She had been out shopping for an hour, and she still had not found a gift for Yahiro. What could you give someone who was filthy rich, anyways?  
Megumi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, idiot, what are you doing here?".

Yahiro pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. _The last person I need to see now appears,_ Megumi thought.

"Shopping for Secret Santa gifts?" Yahiro asked. Megumi nodded. "Cool, I'll come with you," he said, leading Megumi out of the coffee shop.

Megumi was dumbfounded. Yahiro was the last person she needed to go shopping for gifts with. But she just let him drag her into the next store they could find.

* * *

Yahiro had lost his mind. He was out shopping for a gift for Megumi, when he saw the girl in Starbucks. For some reason, he thought going shopping with her would give him an idea of what to get her, as well as try to find out whose Secret Santa she was. He had taken her to four different stores and nothing seemed to interest her.

He was just about to give up, when he saw something strike her eye. They were at a jewellery store, and he saw her staring at something.

"Aren't they pretty?" Megumi asked, pointing to a pair of blue butterfly earrings, as Yahiro came to take a closer look.

Yes, they were pretty, and they would look great on Megumi, but all Yahiro could say was "Yeah, whatever." In his mind, however, he thought, _Yes! Finally, something that he knew she liked._

* * *

"Do you know what time it is?" Yahiro asked Megumi.

She glanced at her watch and wrote "Three-fifteen" on her whiteboard to show it to Yahiro. "What happened to your watch?" she wrote. Usually, Yahiro never went anywhere without a watch, but he wasn't wearing one today. _Strange_, Megumi thought.

"It broke last week, and I didn't have time to buy another one," Yahiro answered, looking ashamed.  
_Great_! Megumi thought. _Something he needs and doesn't have!_

* * *

After walking Megumi home, Yahiro went back to the jewellery store, hoping that those earrings were still there.

"Can I get those earrings, please?" he asked the store assistant, pointing to the blue butterfly earrings that Megumi had liked. The store clerk gave him as strange look, but then gave him an understanding smile.

"For your girlfriend?" he asked while packing the earrings into a box. Yahiro blushed deeply, quickly grumbled a 'no' and took out his wallet to pay.

* * *

"Can I get that watch, please?" Megumi wrote on her whiteboard and showed the store clerk, pointing to a fancy watch she had found. It was a perfect gift for Yahiro.

* * *

Yahiro looked at the table full of gifts and added the neatly wrapped box of earrings to it. They were at the Christmas party at Kei house, where it was planned that Secret Santa gifts would be received and hopefully, Secret Santas would be revealed.

The seven S.A. students, and Sakura and Yahiro gathered around the table. The rule was that each person would receive a gift with his or her name written on it. He or she would then have to guess who gave it to him or her.

* * *

Megumi couldn't believe it when she opened her present and saw the pair of blue butterfly earrings she had seen that day. Only one person was present when she had seen them, and she hadn't even told anyone about them. She knew exactly who her Secret Santa was, and went off to find the violet-haired boy.

* * *

Yahiro went to the balcony. He said that he was going to leave right after the presents were given out, but now he had to see if Megumi liked her gift. He didn't pay much attention to the box in his hand, until he saw his name written on it in a very familiar handwriting.

No way, he thought, there was no way that she is my Secret Santa. But he knew he was right. After all, she was the one who wrote the most of all of them. He could recognize her handwriting anywhere.

He opened the gift. Inside the box was a beautiful watch. Now there was no mistaking it. He was sure who his Secret Santa was.

* * *

"Yahiro," he heard a voice behind him. He knew who that voice belonged to.

Without turning, he said, "Don't talk, idiot. Don't you want to protect your voice?"

"But I wanted to say - " Megumi was cut off.

"You can say whatever you want through writing," he said, turning around to face her. The two just stood there facing each other quietly.

"Thank you," they said in unison. They smiled and just stood there smiling at each other in silence.

"Don't talk," Yahiro said, breaking the silence between them, and ruining the mood.

"You didn't have to get me these," Megumi said, looking at the earrings.

"And you didn't have to get me a watch," Yahiro said.

They just stood there, looking up at the night sky and the twinkling stars, and they were content. They were happy in each others presence. They didn't need words to express their feelings. Just being together on Christmas, just looking out the balcony that night was enough for them. They were friends, and this Christmas had brought them together. Maybe, just maybe, they had a chance of could be something more than friends.

It started snowing lightly.

**~THE END**

* * *

I know that this isn't exactly the best story I've written, so I apologize if it seems a bit... different. I tried very hard to get this done before Christmas, and I did not succeed. Instead, I got it up on Christmas Day, so that will compensate. Enjoy your holidays, everyone!


End file.
